the real gift of love
by Szunako
Summary: inuyasha and kagome discovers the real gift of love. . . . inuXgome
1. Chapter 1

****please use your imagination on reading this, I may used other anime characters****

**The real gift of love…**

Chapter 1: through the mansion...

Inuyasha never thought that his mother would leave him a great fortune. Why did this happen? Well as you can see I'm hear to tell you all about it. We never thought that Lady Izayoi, inuyasha's mother who happens to be a human left inuyasha a great fortune, we all thought that their money and everything turns to ashes when inuyasha's father, the great demon dog, fought with Setsuna no Takemaru who also loved inuyasha's mother. Well, I don't know how everything happen but I'll told you anyway.

It all started with a peaceful day when I and inuyasha are fooling around, I keep on teasing him that he is stupid and he always hit me with his fist. Then kagome finally shouted the word I'm expecting to hear…. "SIT!" there goes inuyasha on the mud as I laugh to my hearts content and hide under kagome's thick black ebony hair; I knew she'd protect me. I notice inuyasha twitch he's ears, I knew he heard something. As he hold on to the Tetsusaiga and I got scared. "Who's there?" inuyasha shouted and every body back of holding their weapons ang pointing at the big tree. "w-wait… please spear!" a young boy who looks younger than kagome appear behind the tree, "i…I was following you all the time. Could you possibly be master inuyasha?" the boy asked, I can still feel he's a bit scared. "Do you know this kid inuyasha?" kagome asked. "who knows? Never met him, and don't call me master kid." Finally inuyasha calm down. "Who are you kid?" ask kagome. "My name is Shin, and Lady Izayoi told me to guard the mansion for master inuyasha's return someday." The boy looked down sadly. "m-mother?" inuyasha could not believe it. "Wait a second you! My mother died long time ago! And how come you're still alive?" inuyasha shouted with disrespect. "Master inuyasha, you were an infant when I last saw you. Your father was the one who originally asked me to keep an eye the mansion not far from here for you to rule, before your father died he asked me to guard the mansion on the northern east not far from here. I was a human once, but in order to show my gratitude, I sold my soul to a demon to live for 200 years in guarding the mansion your father and mother left for you." He looks like he's about to cry, I can feel he really like inuyasha's mother.

After about 30 minutes, inuyasha finally decides to go to the northern east where this mysterious boy was talking about. "hey, shin… what's inuyasha's mom like?" kagome smiled. " well, lady izayoi is very beautiful indeed, she's very kind and always think of others, she really loved the great demon dog, and she used to smile a lot also your dad master inuyasha used to laugh too…" shin's smile faded and saddens where to be seen on his face as he continue "…until setsuna no takemaru killed lady izayoi." The name ring a bell to kagome, "setsuna no takemaru? Is he the one we fought with sesshoumaru?" kagome looked at inuyasha, inuyasha just look away. "sesshoumaru? You mean master sesshoumaru?" shin look so surprised. Kagome looked back at shin who happens to look so happy, "what about it shin?" kagome asked, shin smiled "so master inuyasha and master sesshoumaru finally worked together, the great demon dog would be really happy about it. He believe in the two of you master inuyasha that someday the two of you would work together." Inuyasha just pouted, "you seems to know a lot." Sango said smiling. "Not much actually… after the great demon dog died I just stayed inside the mansion for 200 years until master inuyasha finally arrive, oh… Master inuyasha, didn't myouga told you?" shin said scratching his head. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitch, I knew he felt irritated, maybe old myouga must have forgotten about it.

Finally, we've arrive, woah! You should see this mansion! It's awfully big! It's like a castle. I cant believe my eyes that inuaysha who happens to be such an idiot half demon would own such great mansion. "Welcome home master inuyasha." As shin opened the door, and there are some people gathering. "Why that is there are a lot of people?" asked kagome, "oh, they are the villagers who work for the mansion, they are working for 200 years now." Shin smiled. "y-you mean…?" kagome looked gloomy. "are you thinking that maybe these people are already dead like me? Course not. Silly you my lady… their great, great grandfather worked for this mansion and the inherited the duty, they love it here." Shin smiled. "You're going to rule them all master inuyasha. It's almost my time to leave this world, if you wont rule them, they'll starve to death." Shin looked really depress. Kagome looked at inuyasha with sad eyes. "i..i don't have time for this kind of stuff kagome, and you know it. We need to find naraku." Inuyasha said not looking into kagome's eyes. "inuyasha, you know you need to take care of the people in this village." Kagome sit next to inuyasha who is looking out of the window. Me and the others give them a time of their own. So kagome and inuyasha are alone in that room.

**Normal POV:**

From inuyasha's back, kagome hugged him tightly, inuyashe feels kagome's hugged and close his eyes. "you know its your duty inuyasha." Kagome said calmly. "kagome, i…I don't know. We have to defeat naraku remember?" inuyasha squeezed kagome's hand. "but after we defeat him, what are you planning after that? Do you still want to be a full-fledge deamon?" kagome buried her face on inuyasha's back. "I don't know… I don't know kagome." Inuyasha kept silence.

Its already midnight and its already time to eat, people gather around to give inuyasha and the gang a warm welcome, "master inuyasha, my grand mother and grandfather would be very glad to see you here on Escharot **(note: escharot is the name of jester's palace. Watch jerster the adventurer)**." Said the young man who happened to be one of the workers on the mansion.

"uhh… yeah…" said inuyasha in a low voice. Kagome and sango are both wearing a beautiful kimono, kagome's kimono almost resembles Izayoi's kimono, "my lady, you look like lady izayoi, you must be master inuyasha's wife." An old woman said. Kagome and inuyasha just blushed. "umm… no, you're wrong." Kagome was shy yet blushing. "my..my… my lady. Forgive me for my mistake, its just that the atmosphere on the two of you is very peculiar. You two look like lovers." She old woman smile. "my name is kagome." Kagome smiled, "lady kagome, then forgive me by not addressing you properly." she bow with respect. "heh… some lady." Inuyasha said pouting. "inuyasha…. Sit!" kagome shouted and everybody laughed. The mansion is full of happiness and laughter. "Master inuyasha, we thank you for bringing joy in this mansion. Please, can you find it in your heart to stay?" plead the villagers, inuyasha just left without a word, he cant face them… he don't know how to talk to them, he don't want them to be disappointed. "don't worry, I'll talk to him." Said kagome as she bid good bye to the villagers, "please do lady kagome." As they bow to respect her.

"inuyasha, wait…" kagome shouted running after inuyasha, "oh, kagome." Said inuyasha, kagome knew that he's feeling lonely and sad for the villagers. "inuyasha, let's go inside that room and talk." She said as she went through the room as inuyasha followed. Kagome sit on the futon and inuyasha sit beside her. "inuyasha,…" kagome's sad voice made inuyasha's ear twitch, "kagome, you know I have to defeat naraku."

"and inuyasha, what happens after we defeat him?" kagome said almost tearing up.

"y-you'll go back to your world… and be safe." Inuyasha just looked down.

"s-safe? Do you know what makes me safe inuyasha? Do you?" kagome is crying….

"he-hey… I never told you to cry… geez." Inuyasha blushed as he scratch his head.

Inuaysha move closer to kagome and held her hand tightly, "kagome, I promise that I will never leave you, I'll always protect you." Kagome stop crying and looked at inyasha blushing.

"i..inuyasha… i.. i…" but before kagome could speak inuyasha bend his head down and kissed kagome passionately.

Wel… guys… you know what happens later on right? When a man and a woman kiss passionately they do echi-echi things afterwards. :DD should I tell now what REALLY happed? Nah… just read the next chapter... :)


	2. Chapter 2: it all happened one night

*please use your imagination on reading this, I may used other anime characters*

The real gift of love…

Chapter 2: it all happened one night…

That very night… everything happened. It's the start of the new beginning for inuyasha and kagome, the beginning of facing more danger, but will cherish every single moment together. As the light of the bright moon pierce inside kagome and inuyasha's room, passion, lust, love and need is the only thing they can feel. Minds are all blank, only the beating hearts are the only thing they can hear. The room feels so warm… From this very night, everything will change about them as they continue to explore everything… but you know what? Narrating this part give me goose bumps, I mean I'm just a kid though.

As the morning light crawl inside our room, I yawn and turn around to see if sango is up already, but notice still sleeping and so is miroku and kirara. I was thinking like… how is kagome and inuyasha? Are they already awake? I stand up and walk on the long corridors of the mansion and didn't notice I'm already at the kitchen. Ooh… you'll drool all over from the sweet and yummy scent of the food they are cooking. I silently crawl closer to the pot were I can smell it…closer…closer… then stop. Why the hell did I stop? Is it because I saw something ungrateful? Yep… that's it… I saw inuyasha. WAIT! What's he doing very early in the morning? And also what is he doing in the kitchen? I need to investigate. Inuyasha walk towards where shin is "shin, i… uhh… need to talk to you about something, got a minute?" inuyasha said, hands on the waist. "Oh! Good morning master inuyasha." Shin smiled wide. "Let's go outside, I need to discuss with you… about somethings." Inuyasha just looked down and went outside; shin on the other hand followed him.

My heart is beating so fast because I'm so scared that inuyasha might beat the hell out of me, But hey… I need to know this. "Master…" shin said, inuyasha scratch his head "how should I say this… ummm… listen very carefully shin, I'll only say this ONCE." Shin looks very determine to listen carefully, I pity the guy. "After we defeat naraku, we'll come back here and take good care what mother left for me. So you better stay alive while we're gone." Inuyasha made a big smile and made thumbs up. As I look at Shin, he looks as if he would cry with happiness, I also felt the same. I know kagome has something to do about this… maybe it all happened that night. No! No! What's happening to me? I'm thinking perverted stuff! But... Before I knew it inuyasha already found me and hit me on the head… that made me really dizzy.

"inuyasha, SIT BOY!" shouted kagome as she ran towards me. As I shake my head and look at him, I wonder why he didn't react this time, "k-kagome-chan? Did something happened?" I ask kagome but no reply, she's just blushing like hell and so does inuyasha. "Let's just go inside." Inyasha said as he went inside the mansion and kagome followed him. Something's fishy here…

As we arrive inside the mansion miruko and sango gather around, as I sit quietly near kagome, inuyasha started to talk "listen guys, after we defeat naraku, kagome and I are going to take care of this mansion and so does the people in it." As I listen to it I turn around and look at sango and miruko who couldn't believe what inuyasha just said. "You're serious right?" miroku said

Inuyasha replied seriously "yes."

"And does kagome have to do with this?" asked miroku again

"Yes, we talk about it last night." Inuyasha looked at kagome who is blushing.

"y-you mean… you guys did it?" pervert miroku as usual.

PUNCH! Inuyasha punched miroku, he's blushing "shut up miroku! Kagome and I didn't do anything." With embarrassment, inuyasha jump out of the window.

"inuyasha! Come back here you idiot!" shouted kagome.

"so… kagome… you and inuyasha…" but before miruko could finish his perverted talk kagome slaps him on the face "shut up miroku!" she ran outside also…

"what with those two?" miroku closed his eyes he looks beaten up.

"miroku, that's their business ok? Just shut the hell up you lecherous monk!" sango is irritated, know why? He's touching Sango's but! Damn him! What a perverted monk!

**Normal POV**

As kagome went out looking for inyasha she happened to met kouga, "oh, kouga… good morning." Kagome greeted him sweetly. "kagome, you look beautiful as ever." Kouga hold kagome's and with an instant inuyasha came out of now where and tried to smash kouga with his sword. Kouga on the other hand dodge it. "Get out of here you wolf!" shouted inuyasha, "Don't be rude inuyasha." Kagome said. Kouga move closer to kagome, ignoring inyasha who is very irritated. "kagome, there's something…that's not right about you today." Kouga sniffed kagome but inuyasha tried to chopped him again. "inuyasha! You! What did you do to kagome? Her scent is like yours!" angry kouga shouted. "Hah! That's none of your business!" said the arrogant inuaysha holding kagome close to him. "d-don't tell me… kagome?" kaoga became gloomy. "uhh… you misunderstand kouga…" kagome tried to cheer the hell out of him.

"We're expecting a baby 9 months from now! heh!" shouted inuyasha with all his might.

Kagome became hot and blushed "oh inuyasha."

"k-kagome… y-you…" before kouga lost his senses his friends arrive to carry him. "well, we will be on our way now lady kagome. See yah." as they bid goodbye and left.

"heh! That will teach him." Inuyasha said smirking.

He looked at kagome and was shocked to see her blushing at the same time smiling to herself. "k-kagome, is there something wrong?" inuyasha said almost half scared.

"It's nothing." Said kagome,

"No! Tell me." Inuyasha insist.

"Well…"

"Huh..?"

"Oh! Look inuyasha! There's a flying demon up there!" kagome shouted and pointed at the sky, inuyasha on the other hand looked at where kagome is pointing.

"huh? Kagome, Are you sure? There isn't a de-…" before he could finish his sentence he saw kagome running back inside the mansion.

"kagome! Come back here! You trick me!" shouted inuyasha who also ran inside the mansion to catch kagome.

"Hmm…? Expecting a baby 9 months from now… hah! Lets go kana." kagura ordered as they left.


End file.
